Different types of process valves are employed for different purposes. For example, a diaphragm valve may be used in the chemical, pharmaceutical and food industries. A valve controller is employed to control the position of a valve based on pneumatic pressure and may also provide a visual indication of such position. These visual indicators sometimes extend above the plane of the controller (e.g. pop-up indicators), thereby increasing the space required to operate the controller. Typically, many hundreds and sometimes thousands of valves are used in a processing plant where each of these valves has an associated controller. Thus, size of the controller is a concern in order to reduce space within the plant. Valve controllers work in combination with valve actuators. Usually, the shaft of an actuator is mechanically connected to the controller. This mechanical connection causes installation complexity and maintenance problems over the life of the actuator. In addition, if an actuator must be replaced, the controller must be re-set to the particular actuator stroke and mechanically re-connected. The above-referenced drawbacks and others are overcome by the present invention described herein with reference to the detailed description, drawings and appended claims.